No matter what!
by BlackSkitz
Summary: Amy rose awakes in a castle and is surprised to find that she is bait so shadow would come for her. She tries to escape and finds scourges special 'prisoner' and stops at nothing to get her away from his evil clutches of sadistic love. shadamy scourgeOc
1. Flashback, how he stalked

Well I just had this idea in my head but I never thought it was any good until I told my sister my idea (who is a total sonic fan) and she said she would totally read it. I guess that meant it was worth writing.

Plz read and review ppl. The pairings are:

Shadamy

ScourgexOc

Creamxtails

Knucklesxrouge

Onesides son/oc on sonics part

Full summery: Amy wakes up in scourge's castle and is shocked to realize she was his prisonor/bait for sonic and shadow. Scourge captured her to lure the unsuspecting hedgehogs so he could kill them with ease. Amy escapes her room and finds a lone female cat in an empty room. She befriends the cat and finds out that the cat is his _real _prisoner. What twisted memories will be unveiled from the cat? And when amy finally escapes she is determined to bring the cat with her. But scourge wont have that. What twists and turns and memories and tales will be unveiled? Can amy save her new friend? Or is scourge such a monster he will keep his pretty kitty locked away forever…

Read and review! Thnx

"W…w-where am I?" came a soft voice coming from a room. Amy Rose slowly fluttered her eyes open and got her eyes adjusted to the light of the room. "Er…shadow…what the…?" she muttered as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes awake. The pink hedgehog looked around but her eyes stopped at the open door. A dark sillouette could be seen. It resembled sonic the hedgehogs exact shape.

Amy sighed in relief. "Jeeze you didn't have to scare me like that. Where are we anyway?" she asked casualy as she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. She brushed off her black jeans and red tube top from any dust that may have gathered.

She looked up again to see the hedgehog had taken a step foreward, closer to the light but still undetectable, and folded his arms. He made a smirking noise and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Uh...sonic? Where's shadow?" asked Amy as she looked across the room and in the bed. Her striped hedgie was nowhere to be seen. She looked back at sonic and gasped. "Sonic are you okay? It looks like your glowing! Kinda greenish…maybe lime green." stated amy worridly.

The figure laughed loudly and sneered at the pink hedgehog. Amy gasped and took two steps back. "Your not sonic!" she yelled.

"Finally! Jeeze You really are slow…makes sense since ALL fan girls are air heads." said the hedgehog as he stepped fully into the now shining light. It was scourge the hedgehog in all his glory…er…self glory. "Sup pinky." he said casualy.

Amy screamed and reached for her piko piko hammer but she couldn't find it. "Wheres my hammer you jerk!" she demanded.

"Oh shut it. I had miles take it away from you, seeing as you have perfect aim these days." he said leaning on the wall. "Ya'know your really boring. I mean…when your sleeping you don't even sleep talk all you do is say shadow's name over and over again. Sickining how you fall for stripes." sneered Scourge.

"Jelouse?" sassed Amy.

"Hardly. I've seen rats cuter than you." said Scourge fixing the coller of his jet black flamed sleeves leather jacket.

Amy growled in anger as her fists clenched. She ran at scourge her arms extended, reaching for his neck. Scourge sighed casualy as he cought her fist and slammed her against the wall behind him. Hard.

"Don't even try. Just because blue hasn't heard from me in a while doesn't mean I've been slacking. Dumbass." he snorted.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she rubbed her neck and her head. She glared as she tried to hit him in the gut. He cought her arm and flipped her so she hit one of the legs of the metel bed.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she held her face. She looked at him with fiery jade eyes and ran at him again. This time he let her punch his gut but he didn't even flinch. He grabbed her throat and squeezed it until she was gasping for breath.

He chuckled casualy. "Stupid little idot. What makes you think your so strong?" he asked her. Her muzzle turned from normal, to pink, to red, to purple, to tinted blue. Her eyes closed half way as she slowly stopped panting for breath. That's when scourge let her fall to the floor face first. Amy fell unconscious.

Scourge groaned aggravated as he knemt down and checked for a pulse. He felt one and knew she was still alive.

"Good." he muttered. He picked her up with one arm aand threw her limpless body onto the hard bed. He walked out of the room with his arms behind his back and whistled a tune as he slammed the door shut.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Amy awoke again and held her neck. She felt a few scratches here and there around her face and her arm was bruised. The side of her head ached and she felf faintly dizzy. "What an ass." she grumbled. She drowsily woke up and headed for the door. She weakly grabbed the handle and when she swung open the door crystal blue eyes stared back at her.

"Ahh!" she shrieked, now fully awake and aware of her surroundings.

Scourge rolled his eyes as he pushed her into the room. "Hungry?" he asked, aggravated.

"W…W-what?" she asked.

Scourge folded his arms. "Are. You. Hungry." he stated grudgingly.

Amy thought for a while and let the words sink in. "Are you seriously offering me food? Are you retarted?!" she yelled. Scourges hands shot up to hold his ears that were flat against his skull.

"Listen you piece of chewed bubble gum. I asked if you wanted food and someone _persuaded _me to feed your fat ass." he grunted angrily.

"Well DUH I'm hungry!" shrieked Amy. "And did you just call me fat?!" she shrieked loudly, enough to shatter a window. Good thing there weren't any in the room.

Scourge glared at her and cracked his knuckles menacingly and frowned at the pink hedgehog. "If you keep doing that I will squash you." he threatened.

Amy's ears fell back against her skull and her eyes looked worried.

Scourge grinned. "Perfect."

He grabbed her arms and led her out of the room. Amy looked around the hallways and saw so many people who looked like her friends. She saw miles and boomer and patch and princess Alicia but she couldn't find fiona anywhere she looked.

"Um…W-"

"Shut up pinky I don't need your mouth running like a moter." said Scourge as he quickened his pace.

"Where's fiona?" asked Amy quickly.

"Dead." he said casualy. He smirked and chuckled. "The stupid idiot died saving me. Heh…she sure was a lunitic huh?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I thought you loved her!" gasped Amy.

"Nah she was just a cover up I guess." he said.

Amy raised an eyesbrow. "A cover up? You mean your gay?!" she shreaiked.

"No I'm not gay you Mental moron! She aint really a covor up. Really just someone to be 'there'. I mean, if I didn't have a girlfriend around me then people would THINK I'm gay. Moron." he growled.

"Oh…what about rouge?" asked Amy.

"She was smart. She escaped and went crying to knuckles." he shrugged.

Amy made a surprise jerk of her hand and almost made it free. Scourge let go accidently and Amy turned on her heels. She was about to bounce step but Scourge grabbed one of her quills and dragged her to a room with a large fancy door. He threw her in and shut the door.

"Your getting to be a real pain." he grunted.

Amy rubbed her quil and patted it to make sure scourge hadn't damaged it to much. She glared ice daggeres at the emerald colored hedgehog.

"The food's over there. There's no windows, the door's locked, guards are surrounding exits, entrances, and all windows surrounding in the entire castle. That includes the roof. Have fun." he Grunted. He shrugged and left.

Amy frowned as she turned to a large table at the end of the room. It was full of food. She saw breads, meats, vegitables and fruits of all colors, she saw desserts and pies and cakes, and she saw pastas and even burritos and steaks tacos. But she also saw a few empty plates and raised an eyebrow.

"So I guess Tails was wrong. Scourge _isn't _really a robot. Apperantly the ass eats." she muttered distastefully.

She sat at the only chair and felt that it was warm. She shrugged and started eating anything that looked good. She completely emptied six plates in total, including two plates with desserts. She sighed and rubbed her stomach. "That was good." she sighed happily.

Her eyes snapped open when she finally realized where she was. She looked around and jumped up. She ran over to the door and pressed her ears against the door to hear anything. She didn't.

She knelt down and reached for something in her pockets to unlock the door. She pulled out a nail filer. She slowly and delicately tried to pick the lock. She moved her hand and fingers with the small filer and twisted it to the right. When it didn't move any furthur she tried opening the door. It was still locked.

She then twisted the filer to the left and had to twist her arm around even more and when she heard a soft click and grinned happily. She put the filer back into her pockets and slipped out through the door, not opening it fully for fear of it making a creak.

She slowly tip toed to the ends of eack hallway but found very few doors. She saw a random door and decided to look inside.

She slided the door open just enough for her to see and hear inside. She saw miles and a rabbit that looked like cream. Although the rabbit's fur was a bit ruffled and she was a darker creamed color and her muzzel was grayish.

"Hello Miles." greeted the rabbit.

"Afternoon Coffee." nodded Miles. Then the two looked around the room and was still for a while. Then suddenly coffee pounced on Miles and they started making out like rabbid animals.

A discusted shiver ran through Amy's spine as she closed the door quietly. She made a silent gagging noise as she opened the door next to the first one.

She opened the door to see a bat that looked like rouge and an echidna that looked like knuckles. Except the bat was aqua with black eyeshadow and light grayish, almost white, eyes. She had a white catsuit but no gloves or boots on at the moment. The heart on the suit was black. The echidna's quills were jagged at the ends and there was a circle on his chest. He was purple with red eyes.

"Sup fists." greeted the bat.

"Nothin' batty-I mean Betty…betty…heh." said Fists. "You?" he asked.

Betty shrugged and looked at her feet, that were currently bare. "Hey, you wanna paint my nails?" asked Betty.

"No." said Fists.

"Please?" asked Betty.

"Fine what color?" asked Fist's blandly.

"Purple silly." she said sticking her feet in the air.

Fists shrugged and knelt in front of betty's feet. He grabbed her nail polishes and started to paint that bats nails. She giggled a little bit.

"Hahaha that tickles." she giggled.

Amy shut the door and shook her head. _'The boys at home will __**never**__ believe that.' _she thought.

She then went to the door in front of the first door and peeped inside. Inside was a hedgehog that resembled her shadow. Except this hedgehogs's fur was curled and messy everywhere, unlike shadow's sleek quils and fur. The hedgehog was white with neon green highlights. He had red eyes and neon green rocket shoes. **(A/N: I'm getting how he looks off of this pic I saw scourge and this hedgehog that looked like shadow the hedgehog hedgehog. I didn't make the way he looks myself the credit goes to the pictures creator.)**

The hedgehog was on his bed with his left leg over his head. His hand was extended upwards towards his foot and was clipping his toenails with a scissor.

"Ouch! Dangit! Why can't I ever get this right?" he asked himself. He then smiled.

"Nonesense! Light, myself, can make anything possible! I can make 1+1=window! I can make 2+2=fish! I can make 3+3=8! I can even make 5+5=10! Ha!" he said to himself. He made another snip and cringed. He accidently cut himself with the scissor…again.

"Oh well…I guess I'll just have to get the alcohol again…maybe I'll use rum…I hear it hurts less." he said as he got up and left the room, through another door.

Amy almost gagged up her breakfast. On the bed was toe blood! '_EWWWWW!!!'_ she mentally shrieked.

She closed the door and looked at the door that was all the way at the end of the hallway. She tip toed over to it and saw that the door's rims was black and was decorated with great care. It had white and black and red rosees connected by vines with leaves on it.

"Must be scourges room." she giggled. She cupped her mouth with her hands hoping noone heard her.

"Who's there?" came Lights's voice.

Amy cringes but was thankful from her angle, he couldn't see her. Her only choice was to enter the room.

"Please let it be empty." she prayed in a whisper. She twisted the golden handle and let herself in. She closed and locked the door behind her. She was facing the door when she heard a gasp.

"Who are you?" came a soft feminine voice behind amy.

Amy spun around and gasped. There was a cat, sitting on the ground, with a scared expression on her face. Her fur was a light brown and she had jade green eyes, exactly like Amy's but Her eyes were separated. The cat had poofed up bangs that went over her right eye, the bangs were a dark chacolate brown. They looked elegantly folded and flipped. She had light brown hair that was curled at the bottom, it stopped just below her waist. Her tail was about three and a half feet long and the tip was highlighted the same color her bangs were. Her arms and legs were light brown, just like her fur.

She was wearing a white shirt that was long sleeved. It stopped just after her thumb and was loose so it sort of swayed when she moved her arm. Although the shirt showed her shoulders. She also wore black skinny jeans that stopped just below her knees. She wasn't wearing any shoes showing her pawed feet. She also wasn't wearing any gloves but she was wearing gold rings on each wrist.

Amy just stared at the cat. That cat gave off no evil scent or evil aura. She had an angeletic aura about her that didn't seem evil at all.

"W-w…Who are you?" she asked softly, slowly getting up off the floor. She had a hand on the wall for support. "I havent seen you in the castle…you're an intruder." she said softly.

Amy shook her head 'no'. "A prisoner." she said softly.

The cat raised a delicate eyebrow and blinked. "Prisinor? Of scourges?" asked The cat.

Amy nodded. "A-are you someones evil twin?" she asked.

The cat blinked in confusion. Then a memory hit her. She nodded and blinked. "Um…you're from Sonic's world arent you?" she asked quietly.

Amy nodded once and raised an eyebrow.

The cat met Amy's gaze. "You have a villan there? Melissa the cat?" asked the cat.

Amy nodded. "Anyone would think she was related to scourge, power and all." stated Amy.

The brown cat nodded. "I'm her twin…um…her nice twin." said the cat. "My name is Samantha the cat. Whats your name?" asked Samantha quietly.

Amy smiled. "My name is Amy Rose. Are…are you a guard?" she asked, a bit concerned.

Samantha gave Amy a sincere look but frowned. She shook her head 'no'. She took a deep breath. "I'm scourges prisinor as well." said Samantha. She looked at Amy and blinked. "How did you get captured?" she asked.

"I think I'm just bait to lure Sonic and shadow here. I hope I can find a way out before that happens." she said sadly.

"Your lucky its that easy…for you" she whispered.

Amy looked up. "What do you mean?" asked Amy.

Samantha snapped her head up and laughed weakly. "I-Its nothing…umm..I think you should go back to your room…Scourge would be angry." she said, a bit frightened.

"I cant. I have to find a way out. D…Do you think you could help me?" asked Amy.

Samantha nodded but then stopped. She looked at Amy with sad eyes. "I can take you to an exit but…I don't think Scourge will be happy about that." she said.

"It doesn't matter we'll be free." smiled Amy.

"…we?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah we're both prisoners! We can get out of here." grinned Amy.

Samantha blinked and gave a weak smile but nodded. Samantha walked over to the door and slipped through the door. Amy stayed close behind. Samantha motioned all the way to the end of the hallway where there was a black door with golden hinges.

Amy gasped in happiness as she nodded. Amy looked around and saw noone was around. "Do you hear anyone?" whispered amy softly.

Samantha closed her eyes and twitched her ears. She opened her eyes and shook her head 'no'.

Amy nodded and sneaked across the hallway. Samantha softly padded across the hallway and was right behind Amy. Amy slowly made her way to the door and grabbed the door henge. She grasped it in her hands and smiled. But before she could swing it open to freedom, something hit her head and caused her to slam against the wall hard.

Amy heard Samantha shreik in shock. "You sneaky little bubble gum pop bitch!" screamed Scourge.

Amy grabbed her head and groaned. She stumbled to her feet and saw Scourge. He looked at Samantha and raised an eyebrow. "And you. What are you doing helping her out?" he demanded.

Samantha shook her head 'no' and looked at amy with pleading eyes. Scourge glared at Samantha and then at Amy. "I guess I'll have to lock you up in the dungeon." he said grasping Amy's arms.

Samantha yelled in protest as she grabbed Scourges Arm. Amy gasped at the fact Scourge didn't hit her or shake her off.

"What?" demanded Scourge.

"Don't hurt her!" she exclaimed with a worried expression. Scrourge glared at the smaller cat grasping his arm. "Please?" she squeaked.

"Why would I _not _hurt her?" asked Scourge.

"Scrourge…please? It gets lonely and she's the only one who isn't a guard here…please?" pleaded Samantha.

Scourge made a growling hissing sound as he threw Amy towards Samantha. Amy cought herself and glared at the green hedgehog.

Samantha put a hand on Amy's ahoulder and brought Amy to her room. Scourge watched the two females leave and frowned."I hate it when she says please." he growled as he left the hallway.

Amy paced back and forth in Samantha's room. "So…you arent a prisoner here?" she asked.

"I am. Its just that…I'm different." she sighed.

"Like what kind of different? What are you? His little whore or something? Just what are you?" demanded Amy pointing at Samantha.

Samantha's ears layed flat at Amy's words. Guilt ran through Amt as she frowned. "I'm sorry…I'm being rude." she said.

She sat on a lone chair and put her chin in her hands. "So what exactly are you to scourge? He didn't treat you like a prisoner." stated Amy.

Samantha shrugged weakly and folded her feet on the ground. She sighed and looked at the floor with a pained expression. "I guess you would say I'm his girlfriend…but if you knew everything…noone would _ever _think of us as an item." said Samantha.

"So…tell me." said Amy,

Samantha nodded and wiped her almost teared eyes. "I'd rather not…at the moment." she said sadly. She looked up at Amy and smiled. "But…tell me about you…and your world…" said Samantha.

"Umm…okay." said Amy smiling. "Well my full name is Amy rose, But I guess you already know that." started Amy, bubbilish. "I have a boyfriend. His name is shadow, the untimate life form in my world. He's so sweet when you get to know him and he is so great to be around. I bet he'll get me out of here in no time at all. I know he will. And sonic will to. I used to date sonic but he just couldn't stop loving Sally Acorn so I just had to break it off with him. That's when I started going out with Shadow." said Amy. She seemed to think of what else to say.

"Well Mobios is the opposite of here. The skies are always clear and the fields and parks are really fun to play in. All the resturants have great food and everyone is so nice to you always. I love mobius because its such a happy place to be in and I just cant wait to get back." smiled Amy.

Samantha smiled. "I really hope you get out." she smiled. "It looks like you have a great life to get back to." she smiled warmly.

"Well…don't you to? You can go back to your friends and family." said Amy.

Samantha frowned and shook her head 'no'. "I…don't have anyone or anything to go back to. Because of my nice nature my family disowned me and I had no friends…when scourge founds me…I was nothing…and he…he…he made me…queen." said Samantha.

Amy nearly choked on her won spit. "W-what?" she gasped. "He made you queen? I thought you said you were a prisoner!" accused Amy.

Samantha nodded. "My livestyle is a prisoner…Amy…I havent been outside in years. I havent had contact with anyone from the outside world…noone has even bothered to look for me…I'm nobody here." said Samanha sadly.

"So…you feel like a prisoner…but your really not." said Amy. Samantha nodded once. "Scourge wont let me leave. He wont let me leave. Ever." said Samantha.

"What do you mean? Havent you ever tried to escape? There's always a way Samantha." said Amy.

"That's what I used to think. But…I learned that there isn't always a way. I learned the hard way." said Samantha. "I tried to escape 5,745 times exactly." said Samantha.

"You keep count?" asked Amy shocked. Samantha shook her head. "Scourge and his servents do. Scourge has a book filled with checked on the dates I've escaped. Or at least tried to." said Samantha. "5,745 times of failure." saighed Samantha.

"Well…I can help you escape! Theres always a way." grinned Amy. Samantha shook her head. "There's no use." she said.

Amy shook her head. "Yes there is. I'm not leaveing the castle without you!" declared Amy.

"Wha?" asked Samantha.

"When I escape I'll be sure your safe too. Safe from that green boogers clutches." laughed Amy.

Samantha looked up at the rose colored hedgehog and showed a small smile. "Can we be friends?" asked Samantha.

Amy blinked and grinned. "Definatly!" she cheered.

Samantha smiled gratefully and sighed happily. "I can't be friends with any guards around here…they all report everything I've said back to scourge." she said sadly. Amy frowned and went to go sit next to Samantha.

"Oh…Oh if I could only get in contact with shadow…he doest have any idea where I am! There was no sign that scourge was back." groaned Amy.

Samantha looked at Amy. "Its okay. He'll be here. Remember. He's sopposed to be your night and shining armor. That means he'll never fail you." grinned Samantha.

Amy perked up. "Hey…hey I guess your right. He's always pulled through for me." nodded Amy.

Samantha smiled and nodded. She sighed into her hands. "I really wish I hadn't spent so much time here." she said.

"I can imagine. How is it living here? How _long _have you lived here?" asked Amy, concerned.

"I've lived here for close to five years. I remember the first day I had to spend with scourge. It was terrifying." shivered Samantha.

Amy frowned. "Would you mind telling me?" asked Amy.

Samantha thought for a while. She shrugged. "Sure." she said.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mmmm…w..what the heck?" groaned Samantha, five years younger and smaller, as she rubbed her eyes._

"_Finally. Babe, staring at your pretty face is A-Okay for me but I have things to do, things to kill, and people to smash." came a dark voice from across the pitch black room._

"_Who's there?!" demanded Samantha._

"_Heh." chuckled the voice. A gust of wind past Samantha and she shivered. "Hello?" she asked._

"_Yes babe?" asked the voice._

"_Stop calling me that! I don't even know who you are!" yelled Samantha._

"_Fine I'll turn on the lights. Sheesh." snorted the voice. Samantha heard a click when bright light surrounded her body. She shielded her eyes and looked down to the bed._

"_Happy babe?" asked the voice. Samantha looked up to see a green hedgehog with a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves. The hedgehog had crystal blue eyes and red sunglasses and was wearing a crown._

"_Who are you?" asked Samantha._

"_Like you wouldn't know. I'm king scourge the hedgehog in the flesh." gloated Scourge._

_Samantha quircked an eyebrow and she mutered a 'who?'_

_Scourge frowned at this and crossed his arms. "I'm king. Got it?" he asked._

_Samantha gasped. She pointed at him. "Y…Y-You're the new king! I heard people talking about you in the streets! How you lost to sonic but how your getting revenge…a-and you have a team the supression squad!" she gasped._

_Scourge clapped his hands five times loudly. "Nice, babe." he said._

"_Stop calling me that!" yelled Samantha._

_Scourge put his hands up in defence. "Fine fine fine…but sooner or later _you'll _be calling me babe." he laughed._

_Samantha glared at him. "I don't date villans." she spat. _

"_So you heard I'm evil huh?" inquired Scourge._

"_And a sadist, murderer, and an evil s.o.b." stated Samantha._

"_Couldn't have summed it up better myself." grinned scourge, his razor sharp teeth glistening. Samantha cringed in terror._

"_Oh I don't bite…much." laughed Scourge evily. Samantha's ears folded down against her skull and she started shaking._

"_What am I even doing here?" she asked._

"_Oh. Hey remember last month when you found out you have a stalker? Sent you pictures of yourself walking home, harassed you on A.I.M, sent messages to your inbox, and broke into your house?" asked Scourge._

"_H-How did you know all of that?" gasped Samantha._

_Scourge stuck out his hand and grinned a toothy grin. "Samantha, meet your stalker." he laughed._

_Samantha screamed and ran for the door. A rush of wind passed her and scourge blocked her passageway to the door. "Your favorite color's purple." he stated. Samantha gasped a cry as she ran to another door leading to the bathroom. _

_That same rush of wind flew past her and Scourge blocked her way. Your screen name is gangs kitten 101(not a real screen name) he said eviley._

_Samantha kept running from scourge until she found a way out of the room. But every time she went to open a door scourge met her there and told her something that he knew about her._

"_You have three diaries. One pink, another black and the last red. I have them all locked up in my room."_

"_You prefer capries that long pants, skirts, or shirts."_

"_Your favorite color combo's are red, black, silver, and white."_

"_Your mother was a black cat and your father was a red hedgehog. You took after your mother's species and your brother took after your father."_

"_You like emo and goth songs but you hate dancing. You sometimes sing in your bathroom while combing your hair."_

"_You use dove soap and shampoo."_

_Samantha let out a scream of terror before she blacked out right on the floor. Scourge nearly tripped over her body but cought himself just in time not to hurt her. "Heh. I seriously guessed on most of those things. I could have kept gooing babe." he smirked as he gently picked her up._

"_Hmpf…you know what? I think I can make this pretty kitty my queen." he smirked. He shifted her body so that he was looking at her face. He darkly chuckled and led her to a room especially made for her…er…arrival._

_He set her down with caoution and covered her up with silk blankets. When she was secure he pulled himself out a wooden chrair and sat down on it, the chair backwards him facing forewards(facing her). He rested his arms on the top of the chair and rested his chin on his arms. When he heard her steadily breathing he drifted off to sleep as well._

_**End flashback**_


	2. Escape, thank you amy

_**RECAP:**_

_**flashback**_

"_Mmmm…w..what the heck?" groaned Samantha, five years younger and smaller, as she rubbed her eyes._

"_Finally. Babe, staring at your pretty face is A-Okay for me but I have things to do, things to kill, and people to smash." came a dark voice from across the pitch black room._

"_Who's there?!" demanded Samantha._

"_Heh." chuckled the voice. A gust of wind past Samantha and she shivered. "Hello?" she asked._

"_Yes babe?" asked the voice._

"_Stop calling me that! I don't even know who you are!" yelled Samantha._

"_Fine I'll turn on the lights. Sheesh." snorted the voice. Samantha heard a click when bright light surrounded her body. She shielded her eyes and looked down to the bed._

"_Happy babe?" asked the voice. Samantha looked up to see a green hedgehog with a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves. The hedgehog had crystal blue eyes and red sunglasses and was wearing a crown._

"_Who are you?" asked Samantha._

"_Like you wouldn't know. I'm king scourge the hedgehog in the flesh." gloated Scourge._

_Samantha quircked an eyebrow and she mutered a 'who?'_

_Scourge frowned at this and crossed his arms. "I'm king. Got it?" he asked._

_Samantha gasped. She pointed at him. "Y…Y-You're the new king! I heard people talking about you in the streets! How you lost to sonic but how your getting revenge…a-and you have a team the supression squad!" she gasped._

_Scourge clapped his hands five times loudly. "Nice, babe." he said._

"_Stop calling me that!" yelled Samantha._

_Scourge put his hands up in defence. "Fine fine fine…but sooner or later _you'll _be calling me babe." he laughed._

_Samantha glared at him. "I don't date villans." she spat. _

"_So you heard I'm evil huh?" inquired Scourge._

"_And a sadist, murderer, and an evil s.o.b." stated Samantha._

"_Couldn't have summed it up better myself." grinned scourge, his razor sharp teeth glistening. Samantha cringed in terror._

"_Oh I don't bite…much." laughed Scourge evily. Samantha's ears folded down against her skull and she started shaking._

"_What am I even doing here?" she asked._

"_Oh. Hey remember last month when you found out you have a stalker? Sent you pictures of yourself walking home, harassed you on A.I.M, sent messages to your inbox, and broke into your house?" asked Scourge._

"_H-How did you know all of that?" gasped Samantha._

_Scourge stuck out his hand and grinned a toothy grin. "Samantha, meet your stalker." he laughed._

_Samantha screamed and ran for the door. A rush of wind passed her and scourge blocked her passageway to the door. "Your favorite color's purple." he stated. Samantha gasped a cry as she ran to another door leading to the bathroom. _

_That same rush of wind flew past her and Scourge blocked her way. Your screen name is gangs kitten 101(not a real screen name) he said eviley._

_Samantha kept running from scourge until she found a way out of the room. But every time she went to open a door scourge met her there and told her something that he knew about her._

"_You have three diaries. One pink, another black and the last red. I have them all locked up in my room."_

"_You prefer capries that long pants, skirts, or shirts."_

"_Your favorite color combo's are red, black, silver, and white."_

"_Your mother was a black cat and your father was a red hedgehog. You took after your mother's species and your brother took after your father."_

"_You like emo and goth songs but you hate dancing. You sometimes sing in your bathroom while combing your hair."_

"_You use dove soap and shampoo."_

_Samantha let out a scream of terror before she blacked out right on the floor. Scourge nearly tripped over her body but cought himself just in time not to hurt her. "Heh. I seriously guessed on most of those things. I could have kept gooing babe." he smirked as he gently picked her up._

"_Hmpf…you know what? I think I can make this pretty kitty my queen." he smirked. He shifted her body so that he was looking at her face. He darkly chuckled and led her to a room especially made for her…er…arrival._

_He set her down with caoution and covered her up with silk blankets. When she was secure he pulled himself out a wooden chrair and sat down on it, the chair backwards him facing forewards(facing her). He rested his arms on the top of the chair and rested his chin on his arms. When he heard her steadily breathing he drifted off to sleep as well._

_**End of flashback**_

"He was your stalker? You had a stalker!?" asked Amy shocked.

Samantha nodded. "It was so scary. He knew everything about me and its just scary having someone know everything about you for so long. Nothing surprises him until I change a reaction I would have had with a random reaction." sighed Samantha.

Amy nodded. She looked around the empty room and blinked. "This is your room?" she asked.

Samantha raised an eyebrow and smiled. "No actually this is just an entrance hall. The door right over there leads to my room." said Samantha pointing to a room that was to the far left of the room. Amy and Samantha both walked over to the door and swung it open.

Amy Gasped in awe and her mouth fell open. The room was gigantic. It had two king sized beds. One by the window and one by the shadows. Each bed was a canopy with silk blankets. One bed had white and red and black silk blankets and pillows and the canopy. The other, in the shadows, had all black and red silk sheets and pillows and the canopy. The room was painted dark purple and there were about five large windows with white curtains. There were iron bars on each window allowing no escape. There was woodfloor finishings that was sleek and seemed to glow(not really though…figure of speech. Lol)

There was a large white dressor next to the bed near the window. On the dressor was full of purfumes, powders, make up, lotions and also jewelary, jewelary cases and such. Everything on the dressor gave off magnificent colors and the entire room looked gorgeous. There were three A.C's and three heaters to balance the temperature conditions.

"Why would you spend your time out there when you could be _here_?" asked Amy astonished.

"Be_cause _whenever I'm in here Scourge comes right in and makes himself comfortable. And then I'm not allowed to leave unless I'm with him." said Samantha as she crossed her arms.

"Ouch." said Amy. "Four…three…"

"What are you counting for?" asked Amy.

"Two…one…here he comes." said Samantha. As if on cue, scourge swung the door open and entered the room. He closed the door behind him and smirked at Samantha, causing her to look at the ground.

He looked at Amy and frowned. "Whats she doing here?" he asked pointing to Amy.

"I invited her in." said Samantha.

"Why?" demanded Scourge.

Samantha shrugged and leaned back onto the heel of her foot. "Is that a problem?" she asked curtly.

Scourge looked at her with a stern expression. "Yes it is. She can sleep in her own room, which is locked, and _you _can sleep here _alone_." stated scourge.

"I never sleep alone." whined Samantha.

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell sleeps in this room besides you?" he asked.

Samantha pointed to the bed in the shadows. "You always sleep right over there…" she stated in a whisper.

"Oooh yeah…" sighed Scourge. He rubbed the back of his quills and shrugged. "That don't count, I'm the king." he said.

Samantha frowned. Amy crossed her arms. "Why do you always sleep here then?" demanded Amy.

"Cuz I can and that means I will." laughed scourge eviley. "Besides I watch the kitty sleep." he added. He walked over to Samantha and wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. "yup." he nodded. Samantha looked nervouse as she slightly wiggled from scourges grip but failed.

"So leave." said scourge. Amy fumed and grabbed for her piko piko hammer and remembered that it wasn't there. Scourge laughed mockingly. "Heh…you'll never find your hammer pinky." he laughed.

He then looked down to Samantha and squeezed her until she yelped. "And if _you _show the hedgie where her hammer is you wont know whats coming." he grinned sadistically, his white teeth glistening in the light.

Samantha gulped and nodded, looking at the ground. Amy gritted her teeth and growled. "Scourge!" she yelled as she charged at him. She grabbed for his arm but was shoved to the wall. He laughed, throwing his head back in laughter.

Amy growled and punched him in the neck. He made a laughing gurgling sound as he grabbed her right ear and threw her across the gigantic room. She hit the canopy but then fell to the floor. Samantha shrieked and yelled for scourge to stop immediately. But he ran over to Amy and held her up and threw her to the ceiling. Instead of falling down she grabbed he chanelier and stuck out her tounge at scourge. He gritted his teeth as he ran around the room until he was fast enough to climb up the wall.

When he reached amy she kicked him in the face causing him to fall to the ground, but he luckily cought himself and fell on his feet.

"Scourge stop it!" "Please just leave her alone!" "please!" "scourge"" Your hurting her stop it!""Scourge if you continue I swear!""Stop it scourge I mean it!" "AHHHHH!!! STOP IT!!!"

All of Samantha's cry filled yells went unnoticed as the two hedgehogs continued to fight. Amy seemed to be keeping up with scourge but she was wearing down. "That's it…" whispered Samantha. She sped out of the room, carefull so scourge wouldn't notice.

She ran down the concret hallways until she came to the golden stairs. She held the handle and carefully ran donw the steps into the dungeon where the prisoners were kept.

"Queen Samantha?" came a voice behind Samantha.

She froze but turned around to see Coffee standing there with a confused look on her face.

Samantha blinked and gave a smile. "Scourge had me check up with Amy's hammer to see to it that she hadn't stolen it." said Samantha slowly.

"Oh…why didn't he come himself?" asked Coffee.

"He had to guard Amy. All the other guards were busy at the moment." she lied easily.

"Light wasn't doing anything busy." noted Coffee.

Samantha nodded. "But you know how timid and naïve Light is." she said.

Coffe thought for a while but nodded. "Why do you seem so nervouse?" asked Coffee, noting Samantha's sweat.

Samantha had to think fast. "Erm…scourge…he…he gave me another threat." lied Samantha.

Coffee sighed and nodded. "Follow me I'll show you the hammer." she said walking past Samantha. Samantha gav a cuss and cast a worried glance up the stair case. "Please hold on Amy." she whispered.

Samantha walked over to coffee where the rabbit had just pulled amy's hammer out from a safe. "Its all good." noted coffee.

"Wow…its so…pretty." said Samantha. Coffee gave her a weird look. "I-I mean weird…uh can I…hold it?" asked Samantha extending her hand.

Coffee recoiled the weapon. "I don't think that's very wise." said Coffee.

"Please? I mean seriously what am I going to do with a hammer? I probably don't even know how to use it correctly." said Samantha.

"True. You have to be really strong to even knock someone out with this junk." said Coffee as she handed over the hammer.

Samantha looked over the hammer and smiled thoughtfully.

"Okay now give it back." said Coffee extanding her gloved hand.

"You want it?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah duh." said coffee.

Samantha cast over an evil glare and swung the hammer with all her power and struck coffee's Face sending her in a dungeon cell. Samantha ran over to the unconscious rabbit and locked Coffee in the cell. She threw the key down the sewer pipe down below and held the hammer tightly in her hands as she ran up the golden stairs.

She was panting before she reached her room. She heard more screams and crashed before she opened the door. She saw scourge being flung towards a wall and she saw amy charging at him again. He flipped her open and threw her against the iron bars of the window. She slunk down and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Amy!" screamed Samantha.

Amy looked up and grinned apon seeing her hammer. Scourge looked up and saw the hammer as well. He growled and charged at Samantha. "Backstabbing traitor!" he yelled.

Samantha seemed to run straight at him but at the last second she made a gracefull twirl and evaded his attack. She ran over to Amy and helped her up. Samantha gave Amy the hammer and hugged the pink hedgehog. "Knock em dead." whispered Samantha.

"Gladly." smirked Amy. She charged at scourge and in a quick second she hit him straight in the face sending him through the wall. They both waited three minutes but scourge didn't get back into the room.

Samantha and Amy both ran out of the room and saw scourge was unconscious on the floor. A look of guilt ran over Samantha's face as she walked over to her king.

She ran her fingers through his quills and touched his cheek with her fingers. Just then she remembered something that had happened before.

_**Flashback**_

_Samantha was curled up in a couch in the throne room. There was an incredibly soft blanket over her and she was very comfortable as she snuggled the cloth closer to her muzzel. _

_Just then she heard heard footsteps entering the throne room coming towards her. Before she could open her eyes she heard a 'zoom' and a gust of wing swoosh in her face. Her jade eyes met crystal eyes and she yelped in surprise. She tried to get up but Scourges left arm was keeping her down on the couch._

"_Evening My queen." grinned scourge._

_Samantha only nodded, not wanting the emerald hedgehog to be there. Especially when she was in such a good mood._

_Scourge frowned. "Why are you always so unhappy? Especially here." said scourge. "You have everything you could ever want here and whenever you ever say that you want something…its at your doorstep a minute later." he continued. "I can give you anything you want and you refuse to give me the only thing I want from you." muttered Scourge._

_Samantha swatted scourges arm away and sat up. "And whats that?" asked Samantha dryly._

_Scourge got up and crossed his arms. "Your affection." he stated before walking away._

_A surge of unknown guilt ran through Samanthas body as she quickly got up off the couch and caught up with Scourge. "Why would you want my affection when you can have anyone elses. Why not just give up?" she asked._

_Scourge suddenly stopped causing Samantha to bump into his back. She rubbed her nose as he turned and faced her._

"_My queen…I'll never give up on your affection…" he said. He raised a hand and Samantha flinched, unknown to her, and blinked._

_He brushed her cheek with his fingers and grabbed her chin softly bringing her eyes to meet his own. "And don't forget it." he stated._

"_You make me feel so selfish and simple minded. Like all I want from you are items and things but that's not true. Theres only one thing that I want, that you can give me, that will make me truly happy." said Samantha._

_Scourge gave her an incuiring look before frowning. "I can give you everything Samantha…" he warned._

"_I want freedom scourge…freedom." said Samantha quickly._

_There was a long silence between the king and queen. "Babe…that's the one and only thing that is impossible for me to give you…__**but I can give you anything else**__…" he pressed the last part._

"_But I don't need anything else." whined Samantha._

_Scourge sighed to himself. "Then I guess we're both headed for dissapointment arent we?" he asked._

_He walked away towards the door when Samantha ran up to him and grabbed his hand tightly in her own. Scourge looked at her with a raised eyebrown through his half lidded eyes._

"_You said you wanted affection right?" asked Samantha sweetly. "Well here it is." she said as she leaned on her toes and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Scourge was wide eyed as Samantha gathered up a smile._

_He grinned a toothy grin as they walked out of the room hand in hand, for the first time._

_**End of flashback**_

"Samantha!" called Amy.

Samantha looked over at Amy and frowned. "I cant go." she said.

Amy gasped. "You have to Samantha! Its not safe for you here. Remember what he said was going to happen if you gave me my hammer back?" asked Amy.

Samantha flinched as she imagined what was going to happen. She cast a final glance at Scourge before getting up and slowly walking over to Amy.

She nodded once and look at her friend. "Do you think we can really escape?" asked Samantha.

"Well not by standing around. Lets go!" cheered Amy as she ran down to the exit at the end of the hallway. Amy swung open the door and had to cover her eyes as light surrounded the hallway.

Samantha covered her eyes and winced at the sunlight on her delicate skin. Amy grabbed Samantha's arm and dragged her out of the castle. Amy just kept on running, her eyes now adjusted to the sun, with Samantha trailing behind her. When Samantha's eyes finally adjusted she gasped at the scenery.

Everything smelled so clean and freh and new. She stared at a passing river that was an angeleic blue with little swan near the edges. The sky was a bright purplish blue and the sun was a fiery orange. Wind lashed at her shoulders and rnan through her long hair, making it fly behind her.

"We need to get to the starpoles!" called Amy.

"Star…poles? Are those the poles with the stars on them?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah do you know where they are?" asked Amy as she continued running.

"No…but scourge said they were directly ahead of the castle no turns." said Samantha.

"There they are!" yelled Amy. Samantha looked ahead to see strange poles. When the two girls reached the poles amy switched it on. She turned the lever to mobius and the portal came up as a light blue.

Amy pushed Samantha in quickly before jumping in herself. Behind them the portal closed.

Somehow amy was the first to jump out. The Samantha landed next to her and rubbed her theigh.

"Eeegh…" groaned Amy. She staggered up and looked around. She grinned and jumped up and down. "We're home we're home we're home!" she cheered over and over agin while hugging Samantha tightly.

Samantha giggled and smiled happily for her friend. "Yeah…your home." sighed Samantha.

"Not just me you too!" said Amy.

Samantha raised her eyebrows wanting an explination."Silly your from scourges world so you don't have a place here or there. But now you can live with me and my friends." said Amy as she jumped up and down.

"Really?" asked Samantha, her eyes bright with hope.

"Yeah!" said Amy as she hugged the cat. Samantha hugged back and smiled. "Thank you so much!" sighed Samantha.

"Amy?" came a males voice at the entrance of the room.

Amy tuened around to see an ebony hedgehog with rd stripes and red eyes staring at them both. "Amy!" he screamed as he ran over to the pink hedgehog and hugged the living crap out of her. He kissed her on the lips and Samantha looked away embarrassed.

"Shadow I'm so happy I came back!" said Amy happily.

"Where-what happened to you? Me and faker have been looking everywhere for you." said Shadow.

"Scourge captured me shadow but everythings all right now. He had another prisoner too, but…she's actually the queen over there-long story- here this is Samantha the cat." said Amy as she gestured to the brown cat currently looking at the floor.

"The…queen? Ins ths eevil?" asked shadow uncertainty in his eyes.

Amy shook her head 'no' "She's melissa the cat's good twin so she's actually good over there." said Amy.

Shadow nodded and stuck out his hand. "My name is shadow the hedgehog, ultimate life form." he greeted.

Samantha politly shook his hand and smiled at him. "My names Samantha the cat, queen of mobious." she nodded.

Shadow chuckled and smirked. "Shadow she's going to be living with me now so you have to be on your best behavior." said Amy.

Shadow nodded. "Shall I take you guys home? Its dark." he stated.

Amy nodded. Sahdow put and arm around amy and amy held Samantha's hand. "CHAOS CONTOL!" said shadow as a green light enveloped him and then he disappeared.

They re appeared inside amy's house. "You guys sleep well. It was nice to meet you Samantha but…I might have to get some information on your boyfriend scourge…" said Shadow.

Samantha shook her head. "He isn't my boyfriend…or my husband…umm…can amy explain it to you? Or maybe I can explain it to you tomorrow…is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course. Amy everyone is waiting at sonics house for when and if you get back. Want me to take you there?" asked Shadow.

Amy nodded and offered Samantha to come with them. "No thank you I'm just so tired…" said Samantha.

"The guest bedroom in straight upstairs. Will you be okay here?" asked Amy.

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Thabk you so much again amy." said Samantha.

"It was my pleasure." said amy before leaving in a chaos control with shadow.

Samantha walked upstairs and entered the straight headed door. She flopped on the bed and covered herself in blankets. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Dream

"_Samantha…" called scourge who was standing at the door of her room. Samantha stood up from her seated position and walked over to him._

"_Hi scourge." greeted Samantha._

_Scourge suddenly scowled and crossed his arms. "Why did you leave me?" he demanded._

"_Huh?" asked Samantha._

"_You ran off with Amy and you left me all alone Samantha! Your still the queen of mobious! You're my queen! A king _must _have his queen and Don't worry…I'll get you back." he yelled as he grabbed her shoulders._

"_Scourge Please don't be angry…I just wanted…I just needed to get away from you! You've kept me hidden for years now and I..I want no part of you or anti-mobius!" screamed Samantha._

_Scourge grabbed Samantha's chin in his fingers and jerked her head up. He had a wicked evil grin plastered to his face and his eyes were half lidden. "Babe when I get you back you will _never _see daylight again…" he muttered sourly. He pressed his lips against hers roughly to seal the deal. When he separated he glared at the chacolate brown cat._

"_Bye babe...and pack your bags…your coming home." laughed scourge menacingly. Suddenly he disappeared and Samantha's vision was blurry and she had a sickening feeling inside._

End of dream

Amy shook Samantha awake and called her name out over and over. When Samantha finally woke up and fully opened her eyes amy grinned.

"Morning Samantha you hungry?" asked Amy.

Samantha made a groggily noise and smiled.

_**Flashback**_

_Scourge ran into the room to see that Samantha was sitting on the floor, watching t.v intently and laughing at a sitcom on air at the time._

"_Hey Samantha." said scourge as he walked up to her. He knelt down and sat on the floor as well, he rested his palm atop her head._

"_Hi scourge…" said Samantha softly._

"_Hungry?" asked scourge._

"_No.." she replied._

"_You havent eaten all day and you skipped dinner yesterday. Ya gotta eat." said scourge sternly._

_Samantha shook her head as she watched her shows. Scourge frowned and glared at the t.v. He swiped the remote from the table and walked out the door, but before that he turned it on to the golf channal._

"_Hey!" whined Samantha as she chased after him. No matter how many times she grabbed for the small device scourge yanked it away and laughed mockingly._

_Finally scourge sat at a dining table and threw the device into one of the dishes. The remote sunk into somewhere where Samantha couldn't see it. _

"_Scourge!" whined Samantha._

"_Its not broken babe. Just eat the food to get to the remote._

_Samantha made a whining growling sound as she dig her hands into one of the apatizers. Not there. Then she grabbed a spoon and ate the rices and beans. Not there either. Then she ate three burritos and tacos. Not there either. She drank from the punch. Not there. She ate the fish. Not there either. Meanwhile scourge was munching on a turkey leg. He held the bucket in his hands and watched his queen look for the remote._

_After a while Samantha turned to the green hedgehog and yelled "Where is it!?" she demanded in a shreik._

_Scourge shrugged but pulled out the remote from his bucket of chicken and started laughing his ass off. He fell off the chair with the remote as Samantha pounced on him. She pinned him down and glared at him eye to eye._

"_Hey Samantha…you hungry?" he laughed as Samantha swiped the remote and stormed to her own room while muttering curses._

_Scourge lay on the floor quietly chuckling to himself._

_**End flashback**_

"Samantha? Are you hungry?" asked Amy.

"Oh…uh…n-no not really." smiled Samantha.

"You shure? There's chicken." said amy.

"No really I'm fine…but thank you." she smiled warmly.

"Kay…hey you wanna go to the mall? If your gonna live here I bet you'll need some clothes." smiled Amy.

"Um..I don't have any money…oh wait!" said Samantha. She reached into her pocket and took out a small round ball. She dropped it and it formed into a backpack.

"Scourge gave it to me as a joke on day…he said "If you ever 'escape' then you'll need these'." said Samantha.

"Wow…what did he fill it with."

"Nothing. I filled it with money, shampoo, conditioner, brushes, make up, and a lot of cloths." said Samantha.

"Clothes? Well now lets go get you some more. We're going with tails, sonic, and shadow okay?" asked Amy.

Samantha nodded. "Kay." she said.

Someone knocked on the door and Amy ran to answer it. A while later a yellow fox with two tails and blue eyes entered the room. A blue hedghog with green eyes follwed shadow inside. The blue hedgheog looked extremely like scourge.

"Hi my name is miles tails prower but you can call me tails." smiled the fox as he shook Samantha's hand.

"My names sonic the hedghog, hero of the century." said sonic as he shook her hand as well.

"Hello…my name is Samantha…um…ex-queen of mobious." she said the last part softly.

Tails nodded and so did sonic. "I hope you don't mind but I told them all about you and scourge." said Amy. "Sorry." she added.

"No its okay…I would have told them anyway." smiled Samantha.

Sonic nudges shadow in the ribs. "Hey you were right she _is _hott." he muttered.

"Sonic!" said Amy.

Sonic put his hands up defensively. "Shad is the one who said she was hott." he said.

"Shadow!" yelled Amy. Shadow slapped his forehead and glared at sonic. "Sorry Rose…I-uh….sorry." he said apologetic.

Amy smiled and said it was okay. "So lets all go to the mall!" said Amy.

They all walked outside and shadow grabbed Amy and ran off. Tails also ran off but Sonic waited for Samantha.

"Hey Samantha sorry for my comment back there…but would you like me to take you to the mall?" asked Sonic.

Amy smiled and nodded. "Thank you." she said. Sonic pulled her into his arms bridal style and took off, causing Samantha to blush.

Samanha frowned as she remembered something else.

_**Flashback**_

_Scourge was running through the castles hallways and then burst through the door that led into the outside garden. He had Samantha giggling on his back._

_Scourge ran at the speed of light and laughed when Samantha almost fell off repetedly. Samantha tightened her arms hold around her neck and laughed as wind rushed through her hair and her ears. _

_She took a deep breath and smelled the fresh air for the first time in years. Scourge had been running for hours in the incredibly big garden when he started to pant. He slowed down and set Samantha on his lap when scourge sat down as well._

_Samantha blushed and whined for him to let her go. But scourge just smirked and pulled her closer to him._

"_I love it outside." she sighed._

"_I'm sure you would." said scourge._

"_Scourge why don't you let me outside?" asked Samantha._

"_Cuz you'd run away." he said._

"_Maybe I wouldn't." said Samantha._

"_Yes you would. Now stop ruining the moment babe."_

"_Please stop calling me that." whined Samantha._

_Scourge rolled his eyes as wind passed through the area._

_**End of flashback**_


	3. Beat down, Bringing you home

"Well here we are." said Sonic as he gently put Samantha down.

"Thank you sonic." she said sweetly.

Sonic grinned and walked Samantha inside where all her friends were. Sonic offered Samantha a seat before he sta down himself right beside her. They were in a seating area but noone was around the entire mall at the time.

"Prolly working." stated shadow.

"Yeah…um…Samantha?" asked tails.

"Yes?" she said Samantha.

"Would..would you mind telling us about you and scourge? I mean unless its to personal." he said quickly.

"Its okay…I don't mind at all. What do you wish to know?" she asked.

"Well we all have questions. Maybe we can go in a circle?" asked Amy.

"Kay.." said Samantha, Shadow was first. "Well…how many chaos emeralds does he have? Has he ever let you take any?" he asked.

"Scourge has all seven chaos emeralds from our world. But he doesn't have any from this one. And he never let me near a chaos emerald because he didn't know if I could use chaos control." said Samantha. "But I couldn't use it anyway. Its not an ability of mine." she added.

Then was tails. "Was he an abusive phycopath?" he asked quickly.

Samantha thought for a while. "Definatly. He's as twisted as it gets. At first he tried to hide it from me. Before I found out about his mind, I had so many good memories with him. " she said. She then shook her head. "But after I found out I became so scared of him. That's when he started to just beat me until I was 'comfortable' to be near him again." she said.

"That's terrible." said Tails and Amy. Sonic and shadow nodded. Samantha looked up. "He has so many ways a messing up your head. He can kill you mentally, physically, and emotionally. Its like he can just swipe it all away and put it in a box forever. I used to think he was the strongest thing in the world, and I'm not sure if he is or not. But for five years I'd had to live with that twisted mother flinky." she said and shivered.

Amy gave her friend a sympathetic look. "But at least that's all done with now…you're here to stay." she smiled.

"Thanks." said Samantha.

Then was sonic question. "Are you still scared he can come after you?" he asked.

Samantha nodded. "I know he'll come after me. When he has something stolen from him he doesn't stop until the whole world is upside down." she said.

Sonic looked disappointed and frowned. "Well lets get rid of those bad memories with good ones. Come on Samantha!" giggled Amy as she pulled Samantha up and dragged her to her favorite store.

The two girls spent hours in the store trying out about three thousand outfits.

"How does this look?" asked Amy, wearing an exact copy of rouges outfit but in black and white.

"No I think you look like Betty in that." laughed Samantha.

"What about this?" asked Amy wearing a black tube top with black flames. She had a tiny skirt on that was black with a red firey bottem hem. Under the skirt were black jeans with flames on them. She was wearing a black headband with red sparkles on it.

"That outfit is so cute! It brings out your pink hair." smiled Samantha.

"Thanks! I've been looking at it for months now but I Never knew if it looked nice or not." laughed Amy.

"What do you think about this?" asked Samantha. She was wearing a baby blue tube top that showed her stomach. She was wearing black skinny jeans that covered her ankles. She wore a pair of bright crystal blue lake water colored shoes.

"It looks so nice together! I love the shoes!" exclaimed Amy.

Amy continued to shop and look for new outfits. Samantha excused herself and said she was going to a different store. As she was walking she spotted Tails in best Buy. He had a confused look on his face and he was rubbing his chin.

Samantha entered the store and saw that he was looking at computers. There was one for six thousand rings and another for 5 thousand rings.

The 6 thousand ring one was in much better quality and had 40 Gigabytes per folder. It worked best in better quality but the box read that it didn't come with a battery charger. You could access any sites and barely freezed up.

The 5 thousand ring one worked best in battery saver but then the screen would get darker and that mans more mistakes. But the internet explorer and fire fox worked extremely fast and it guarenteed never to freeze up. It came with a charger but said you might not be able to access many sites ith this one.

"Hi tails." greeted Samantha as she stood next to him.

"Oh…hi Samantha…" he said distracted.

"Your byeing computers right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't know which to buy?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can help you if you'd like." she offered warmly.

"Really?" asked Tails. "How?" he asked.

"Well my personal opinion would to get the 6 thousand ring computer. It might be pricier but it has a lot of GG per folder. You could access any sites and it barely freezes up." said Samantha.

"But the 5 thousand ring one never freezes up." said Tails.

"Yes but it reads you cant access many sites on internet explorer or firefox on this one." said Samantha.

"What about the charger? The 5 thousand ring one has a charger and the other one doesn't." said Tails.

"You can but that seperatly." said Samantha.

"But a charger would be 600 rings I don't have that much money to buy that and a computer." said Tails.

"I can buy it for you Tails." offered Samantha.

"I couldn't ask you for that. Its okay and really…thanks for the help. Your really good with descisions." said Tails.

"Its okay..so which are you getting?" asked Samantha.

"The six thousand one. I can get the charger next week or something." said Tails.'

"Kay…I'm gonna go look at cameras. See you later." smiled Samantha.

"Okay. Thanks Samantha!" he called as he payed for his computer.

After tails left Samantha bought Tails charger anyway. She payed for the six hundred rings and left the store in a hurry. She placed the charger in her backpack and continued walking. She spotted shadow in a jewelary store.

He was looking in the mens watches with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hello shadow." greeted Samantha as she stood next to the ebony hedgehog.

"Hello Samantha…hey could you help me out?" he asked.

"Sure I was just about to offer." smiled Samantha.

"Cool…thanks…Um which watch do you think is better out of all these ones?" he asked.

Samantha skimmed over all the selections and pointed to two different watched that were next to each other. "I think those are the better ones." she said.

"Yea I did too. Heres the thing. The first gold watch is 4 thousand rings and the other silver ing is 2 thousand rings. The gold watch never breaks or cant get any scratches on it. It doesn't get dirty but Its too flashy. I would want this one because I fight a lot and I don't want it to get messed up. Also it looks better than the rest. The silver one can get scratches but the lady offered my a portable cleaner for watches for three thousand rings. I want the silver one but I don't want it to get dirty so I should buy the cleaner right?" asked Shadow.

Samantha looked at the gorgeous silver watch and grinned. "I can buy you the cleaner if you want shadow." she smiled.

"No I really couldn't ask you for that…Its okay but thanks for offering. Which do you think I should get?" he asked.

"The silver one defiantly. Maybe you can go a store near your house whenever it gets a scratch." said Samantha. "Plus I think its better than the gold. It looks more formal and you can wear it to more places without showing off and grabbing attention." said Samantha.

"…Yeah your right! Whos your really good with descisions. Thanks Samantha I owe ya one." smirked shadow as he purchased the Watch. He gave a inal glance at the portable cleaner and left the store.

Samantha smirked as she went up to the lady and asked for the best porttable watch cleaner at the store.

"Miss that would come up to be about 3 thousand the fifty rings." said the lady.

"Kay…" said Samantha she bought the buffer and cleaner. She put the items in her backpack securely and skipped out of the store. She finally continued her walk but spotted Sonic at a games store. He had three games in his hand.

"Hello sonic." greeted Samantha as she stood next to him, déjà vu, and smiled.

"Hey Samantha." smiled Sonic.

"Hey can you help me real quick?" he asked.

"Of course." said Samantha.

"Which game should I buy?" asked Sonic holding up three wii games. One of them was 1 thousand rings he other was 100 rings and the other was 10 rings.

"Isnt it obvious to pick the lowest costing games?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah…I guess your right." he said as he payed for the cheaper games. He cast a glance at the expensive game and smiled At Samantha.

"Later Samantha." he grinned as he left.

Samantha sighed as she snatched the game from th clerks hand and threw him 1 thousnd rings. "Just take the money and gimme the game." she said she she gently placed the game into her backpack.

When outside she saw Amy on a chair looking upset. Samantha frowned and approached her friend. "Whats wrong amy?" she askec concerned.

Amy looked up upsettingly. "Oh remember that outfit you saw? The black and re done? I cant buy it cuz my card maxed out." she sighed sadly.

Samantha perked up. "I can get you the outfit Amy its no problem at all." smiled Samantha.

"That outfit is 5 thousand rings Samantha. It had real silk and foreighn cloths. I wouldn't ask you to spend that kind of money. Its okay. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" asked Amy.

Samantha shook her head. "No its okay…Your hungry?" she asked.

Amy giggled. "No not really I already ate." she giggled.

Samantha gave a small giggle before looking at her friend. "So what have you been doing?" asked Amy.

Samantha shrugged. "Just looking at a few things." she said.

"Like what?" asked Amy.

"Oh I don't know…a watch, computer charger, some games, and I was heading to go get a new outfit." said Samantha.

"Cool." smiled Amy. She got up and dusted herself off. "I'll be in toys R us© ok?" asked Amy.

"Okay." said Samantha ashs eh entered the first store she was in with Amy.

She saw the exact outfit and reached for it. But an old lady crocadile reached It first.

"My pretty outfit!" she bellwed.

"No mine!" said Samantha as she grabbed some of the outfit.

"Mine you youngster!" she yelled as she snapped at her face.

Samantha sighed. "Fine…I'll do it the hard way!" she said before sweep kicking the old woman and running and purchasing the item. She ran out of the store with a proud expresson on her muzzle.

Then everyone left the mall with happy expressions. Samantha didn't get anything for her but she didn get something for her friend.

That night she gave amy the outfit and asked if she could deliver the gifts to her friends, because Samantha didn't know where they lived. Samantha told her to say amy bought everything, and then Samantha just told her what to get.

**-----------------------------That night---------------------------------------**

**Dream**

_**Samantha was back I scourges castle. She was running around every corner trying to get away from scourge, who was everywhere.**_

"_**Please don't be angry with me scourge…please?" begged Samantha. Scourge cornered her in her own room. **_

"_**Don't worry babe, I wont hurt you." smirked scourge as he stepped closer. Though he raised a hand a slapped her across the face. Samantha didn't make a sound. She kept her face down and her eyes shut.**_

"_**Don't you look away from me, kitty." warned scourge, who slapped her face again and held her face up by her bangs.**_

_**A tear tan down Samantha's swollen cheeks. "What do you want…" she whimpered.**_

"_**I want you to stop being a traitor and pack your bags to come home!" yelled Scourge, he let go of her bangs and let Samantha's face drop. He could hear her sniffling and trying to hold back tears.**_

**"_Don't cry. Your in a heap of trouble. You betrayed me and noone __betrays me, king scourge the hedgehog, and lives to tell that tale." growled Scourge. _**

**"_Your going to kill me arent you?" asked Samantha, shakily._**

_**Scourge broke into a mockingly laughter. "Kill you? Hell no. Beat you until you bleed? Hell yea!" he laughed.**_

_**Samantha began to tear up but something brushed them away. She opened her emerald eyes to see Scourges hand pull away from her tears. "I have to punish you, Kitten….Yeah…I like that nickname. Kitten. I prefer that name. My kitten…heh." smirked scourge, his eyes getting dazed.**_

**"_Scourge?" asked Samantha._**

_**Scourge snapped out of it and smirked. "Your coming home." he declared. Then everything got dazed and Samantha closed her eyes.**_

**End dream**

Samantha snapped her eyes open. "Hmm…my head…" she groaned as she sat up. She looked out the window to see it was still dark outside. She blinked and looked at the time, it read 12:00 AM.

She stretched and looked out the window. She suddenly gasped, It was open!

She quickly got up to her feet and ran to the window. She stuck her head out and felt rain drops on her muzzle. It was raining.

There was also a lot of thunder. It was a full moon out as well. "I've never seen a full moon before…" said Samantha, barely able to hear herself speak with all the thunder and lightning.

"Oh really? Me neither." came a voice from behind her. The breath in Samantha's thraot hitched and her heart literally skipped a beat. She slowly looked behind her to see Scourge sprawled out on the bed she had just been sleeping in.

"S-s-scourge…" she choked out.

"In the flesh, Kitten. Your so oblivious. You got up and I was right here, you didn't even look my way. Rude, wouldn't you say?" he asked, pearly white teeth glistening.

"You've been controlling my dreams…" gasped Samantha, she took a step back. In a half second, scourge had her slammed to the wall, facing him. He kept ahold of her arms and their faces were centimeters apart.

"I've been with you every second of the day. Or at least I've been watching….stalking…..listening….laughing." he whispered into her ear.

"Please don't take me home…please…" begged Samantha, scourge's face was coming closer until his lips crashed into Samantha's.

He kissed her roughly and demandingly until she couldn't breath anymore. "Smmf..scomfff…scourcmmfff…scourge…!!" Grunted Samantha, trying to breath. Scourge broke the kiss and picked her up bridal and held her tightly.

"Scream and I'll march into amy's room and slice her throat. She's sleeping rememeber." warned Scourge.

Samantha gulped and nodded, tears sliding down her cheek. She closed her eyes, and waited to be taken away. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Scourge had one leg over and out the window. "For what?" he snapped.

"For giving me a day of freedom. You could have taken me back yesterday." she mumbled.

"Your still getting a beat down." he said after a while, he was now running towards the pole star. Shadow had already destroyed the first one but scourge had had miles create a new one in under an hour.

"I know…" whispered Samantha as scourge walked through the starpole. Once in mobious, he used chaos control so he appeared in his room.

It was different from Samantha's room. The walls were painted black and the king sized bed was neon green and black. There was a large window that was locked shut. The entire room was neon green and black.

Scourge dropped Samantha on the floor, around 9 feet away from him. He crossed his arms and gave her a sadistic look.

"Why…here…?" asked Samantha, shakily. She had never been in scourges room. It was forbidden. Not even the guards were allowed in here. Scourge cleaned his own room. He was the ONLY one who had ever seen his room. Except for now.

Samantha heard scourge's footsteps coming closer. She braced herself for the skull bashing blow to the head that he delivered.

She braced herself for the next blowto the face.. And the next to the stomach, and another to the back. And another to the back of the head…and…the other hundred that was sure to come tonight. more to come.

Omg...that was so sad T^T

I feel so bad for samantha idk why I made scourge BEAT her that was messed up...but My lil sis said he had to cuz he was a ASShole so I had to make him like this I'm sorry....thats why I rated this M instead of T

There is a sequel if anyone wants to check it out. The next one has more shadamy but it also tells way more about how Samantha and Scourge get along. Like, it shows more and more of samantha's life with scourge. He's a lil abusive but he also has MOJOR soft side when samantha REALLY says please. Poor thing...

Maybe I'll make samantha escape and be happy or maybe she'll stay with scourge and be happy....or miserable...who knows! Please review thanks it'll mean a lot to me! =3 The sequal is called "You dont have to suffer" check it out okay?


End file.
